


Official Channels

by Rocky_T



Series: Homeward Bound [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfleet's response to Janeway's report on the status of the Maquis crew aboard her ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Channels

**Author's Note:**

> Every writer has their "Voyager Gets Home" story. This is mine. Written in 2000.

Admiral Jack Hayes sat frowning at his desk. He picked up a stylus and tapped it against the computer screen, upon which was displayed a mind-numbing report on economic forecasts for the Chin'toka system and their ensuing rebuilding efforts in the aftermath of the Dominion War. More than twenty years in the field, now Head of Starfleet Operations, and there were times he felt like little more than a glorified paper-pusher. Hayes sighed and switched off the screen. He resisted the impulse to drum his fingers on the desktop.

His aide entered the room, several padds in hand. "Admiral?"

Hayes was on his feet instantly. "Is that it?"

Lieutenant Douglas nodded. "The data downloads from Voyager. Sorted according to---"

Hayes cut him off abruptly. "Thank you, Lieutenant." He practically snatched the padds out of Douglas' hands and placed them on the desk. Without looking up, he said, "Did you send a copy of the report on DQ First Contacts over to Goodman in Xenobiology?"

The lieutenant nodded once more. "Yes, sir. And also one to Intelligence for evaluation of any possible threats. Admirals Ross and Necheyev have also received full copies---"

Hayes was no longer listening, absorbed in his reading. Douglas began backing toward the door. Just before he opened it, however, Hayes' voice made him halt. "Did Voyager send their EMH Mark I, after all?"

"Yes, sir. It's on Jupiter Station. Lieutenant Barclay assumes full responsibility for it until the next communication window opens."

"That'll be all." Hayes watched his aide leave the room. Despite Hayes' reputation of eating junior officers for breakfast, Douglas had lasted a remarkably long time. The Admiral smiled, but the expression soon faded as he once again picked up the report entitled, "Status of Former Maquis Cremembers of U.S.S. Voyager."

~*~

Two hours later, Douglas poked his head into the office. "Admiral Hayes?"

"What is it? Damn it, I left orders that I was not to be disturbed!"

The lieutenant blanched. "I'm sorry, sir, but Admiral Ross is on line 1. He says it's urgent."

"All right. Put him through." Hayes waited until Douglas left before closing the contact. The visage of Admiral William Ross soon appeared, his habitual worried expression more pronounced than usual.

"Sorry to bother you, Jack. I'm sure you've been going over the Voyager reports."

"Yes. What can I do for you, Bill?"

"I thought we could go over the preliminaries, just the two of us, before tomorrow's meeting of the general staff."

Hayes smiled humorlessly. "You mean before it gets kicked around like a football."

Ross nodded. "Necheyev's already champing at the bit. I've had three messages from her in the past hour alone. I'm surprised she hasn't been hounding you."

"I told my aide to hold all calls."

"Ah, the privileges of rank. I'm honored that I made it through the layers of interference."

"You said it was urgent. What's up? Is it the Borg?"

"No, that's Necheyev's pet peeve. She's absolutely livid that Janeway actually entered into an alliance with them."

"A short-lived alliance," Hayes corrected. "Believe me, I wasn't very happy with it myself." He did not elaborate, knowing Ross was fully aware of just who had been in command of Starfleet defenses during the most recent Borg incursion into Sector 001. "But I'm willing to go with Janeway's judgment on this one. She basically felt she was dealing with the lesser of two evils."

"Because of the threat represented by Species 8472. Yes, I'm inclined to agree, especially in the light of recent events. And since then, Janeway's whipped their cybernetic butts on more than one occasion. She's either incredibly good, or incredibly lucky."

"Regarding the Borg."

"And others." Ross coughed and then said, "Have you gone through her report on the Maquis?"

"That was the first thing I looked at." Hayes studied his fellow admiral. "All right, Bill, what's bothering you?"

"When we first heard from Voyager two years ago, through that alien communications array, we received a full crew manifest, casualty lists, and so on. At the time, we made no public comment concerning the field commissions granted to the former Maquis."

Hayes shifted in his seat. "That wouldn't have been prudent, at the time. The decision was made to accept the situation on an interim basis. If and when Voyager made it back, we would arrive at a final decision on the Maquis status."

"'If and when'. You never expected them to return, did you?"

"Quite honestly, no, I didn't. And I don't think anyone else did, either, except perhaps Owen Paris. Hell, it was amazing enough that they were still alive at that point. And I don't need to remind you, when we heard from them, they were still approximately 60,000 light years away."

"And now the distance is only 30,000. Impressive progress, in just two years. You realize, the odds are increasingly in their favor that they'll make it back, probably sometime within the next decade. Sooner, if they or we have some success regarding the development of the new drive system."

"I'm putting my money on the deep space vessels we've diverted to meet them. But you're right, either way, their return is looking more and more likely. And that's why I requested a status report on the Maquis, now. Gives us time to formulate an official response."

"And that would be…" prompted Ross.

"The Maquis were effectively wiped out by the Cardassians early in the Dominion War. The few that survived are serving terms in Federation prisons," Hayes said somberly. "There are going to be plenty of sympathetic voices on behalf of the Voyager Maquis."

"There are also going to be those calling for them to go on trial for earlier crimes." Ross replied. He lifted a hand to forestall any protest. "I've been going through Janeway's report. Listen to this: Chakotay. Rank: Commander. Position: First Officer. Torres, B'Elanna. Rank: Lieutenant. Position: Chief Engineer. Dalby, Kenneth. Rank---"

"I read the report, Bill. Is there a purpose to this recital?"

Ross coughed nervously. "I spoke to Admiral Cobum right before I called you. He's concerned that a number of sensitive senior staff positions aboard Voyager are being filled by former terrorists."

"Their captain obviously no longer regards them as terrorists."

Almost to himself, Ross muttered, "If she ever did." He hastily went on, "Janeway's made no secret of her feelings about the Maquis and their service over the past 6 years. Damn it, she considers them, and I quote, 'as much my crew as the Starfleet officers originally posted to Voyager.'"

"Kathryn Janeway isn't given to mouthing platitudes. She means every word of those glowing reports. Torres--'truly inspired engineering skills'. Chakotay--'the finest first officer I have ever had the privilege of working with'. Posthumous laurels for Hogan, Bendarra and the others who died in the line of duty." Hayes then said quietly, "She needed the cooperation of the Maquis to survive, and for the most part, they seem to have come through for her. It wasn't an ideal situation, but she made it work. And she's been pretty straightforward in presenting their story, warts and all."

"I'm more interested in what the report _doesn't_ say. She's downplayed a lot of the tension of the first two years. According to the logs we received previously, there were a number of major challenges to the captain's authority, insurrections, attempted mutinies. And numerous minor instances of insubordination."

"Insurrection---you're talking about Seska. She was a member of the Obsidian Order, Bill. You can't hold the Maquis responsible for her actions."

"And what about Michael Jonas?" Hayes was silent. "And Lon Suder, for that matter. The man was a certifiable psychopath, wanted for murder in two planetary systems. According to Voyager's security logs, he committed another murder on board."

"Suder redeemed himself, in the end. He was instrumental in the successful attempt to retake the ship from the Kazon." Hayes paused, then said, "I'll concede the point about Jonas."

"And what about Chakotay?"

"What about him? He's been an exemplary officer, under Janeway. And he had a good record before his resignation from Starfleet."

"After Michael Eddington, he was the most wanted of the Maquis," countered Ross. "We were concerned enough to infiltrate his cell. Hell, the Cardassians were also interested if they planted a spy of their own. The man was, and is, dangerous. It was no accident we sent out our newest technological marvel of a ship, and one of our best captains, after him."

"Are you saying you don't trust him? Go over the logs again. He sacrificed his own ship to save Voyager, before Janeway offered to join the two crews. He's assumed command of Voyager in the past on several occasions, when the captain was incapacitated. And he never took advantage of the situation."

"No, he wouldn't do that," Ross said. "He's got tremendous personal loyalty to Janeway, as do all the other surviving Maquis."

"Then what's the problem?"

Ross' mouth tightened. "You're missing the point, Jack. Personal loyalty to Janeway doesn't necessarily translate into loyalty to Starfleet, or its ideals." He coughed. "For that matter, there are going to be a lot of issues to resolve regarding Janeway's own conduct as a Starfleet officer."

Hayes was silent, considering. Then, "You're probably right."

"What I want to know is, what are you going to say in tomorrow's meeting?" Ross pressed. "You already know where Necheyev and Cobum stand. We're still rebuilding from the last war---are you ready to wage another on behalf of the Maquis?"

"I'm going to tell them that we have to wait and see. Wait till Voyager makes it home."

"Necheyev isn't going to like that, at all."

Hayes sighed and then said, "I suspect she won't be the only one."


End file.
